Between Bottles and Stolen Kisses
by LittleMissAnya
Summary: Alex goes up to Sean's apartment to check up on him and ends up in a messy situation. Set a little while after the episode 2x20. Just pure Salex fluff. One-shot.


**-Disclaimer:** Besides this story, I own nothing. I do not own Nikita or it's amazing characters ( because if I did, there would be a lot more Salex scenes. Hot Salex scenes). They belong to the CW and the writers. No copyright infringement intended. Any similarity to events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

**-Rating: **K because this story is way to fluffy. Seriously, it's very fluffy.

**-A/N:** Please comment, I value feedback very much. Critiques are always welcome too, but in that case please be gentle.

**Acknowledgments:** According the information given in Season 2, Madeline Pierce had three children: two older girls, Jill and Sandy, and one youngest boy, Sean.

**Continuity:** If you read my other story, _Unspoken Closeness_, you'll see from where I took the character you'll meet later on in this story. If you didn't, you don't have to do it to understand this one. Just go with it ;)

**-A/N(2):** I still believe the world needs _more_ Salex.

* * *

Alex wasn't sure why she was standing there but something had drawn her to his door. It had been a week since he'd left for Washington to be with his sisters, but she knew he'd been back since the day before.

She didn't want to admit, but the fact he didn't try to contact her made her a little sorrow and somehow bitter; though she knew she had no right to feel that way.

That bitterness almost made her turn around and go away without even talking to him, not wanting to give him the chance to see how much she missed him.

But she wanted to see him _so_ badly.

Putting her pride aside, she took a calming breath and slowly knocked on the door.

It took a few minutes, but when he finally opened the door, Alex was surprised at what she saw.

The navy seal was wearing dark blue sweatpants and a white T-shirt. It was the most informal Alex had ever seen him; his hair was disheveled and he looked like he hadn't had any sleep.

For a brief second, she allowed her mind to go over the different scenarios that could have lead him to look that messy, and her heart sank at one single idea.

That he might have spent the night with someone else.

Her throat tightened a little but she never showed.

-Alex - He exclaimed as he realized it was her standing at his door– what are you doing here?

-I...I was just – she mumbled, caught off guard – I just wanted to check up on you, see how you're doing…I haven't heard of you in a week and I…was worried – she admitted with a slight blush.

-Oh- he gasped, secretly thrilled she was worried about him – Thanks, I'm fine, I just…

Before Sean could finish his sentence, a loud, strident cry echoed inside his apartment.

Sean's eyes widened in despair and he hung his head

-Not again – he groaned before going back in.

Unsure, Alex hesitantly leaned at the door frame to peek inside, and was astonished to see him desperately trying to soothe a crying baby.

-Sean? - Alex approached the duo carefully – what…?

He gave her an exhausted look.

-Alex, this is my niece – he pointed to the baby in the stroller – Sarah.

Alex looked down at the crying baby; her chubby little face was red from crying and she moved her arms frenetically.

Alex managed to look away from the baby to look at him.

-Why is she here? - Alex questioned.

Sean sighed heavily.

- My sister Sandy is having a few problems coping with our mother's death – he looked down at his hands – Jill went to California to spend a few days with her and…- he shook his head – bottom line is, I'm babysitting her for the next couple of days.

- Ohh… I see…- Alex was at a loss of words, trying to concentrate between the shrill sound of the baby's cry and the lost expression at Sean's face – I'm sorry I showed up without calling…you're obviously busy…I should go… – she turned around to leave and suddenly Sean's hand was on hers.

-Stay – he asked – please. I could use some help – he pleaded with his eyes – and some company.

He gave her a half smile and her heart nearly melted.

-Okay – she agreed, unable to resist those chocolate brown eyes.

His smile grew wider and Alex smiled back; it had been a while since she'd seen him smile and she was relived to see him beaming again.

Sarah's cries got even louder and Sean turned his attention back at the baby and sighed

-She's driving me _insane_, Alex – he admitted

-What about her father? Can't she stay with him? - she asked

-He works full time. And Jill didn't want her around Sandy, too much negative energy or whatever. I told Jill I wasn't good with babies, but she wouldn't listen. I'm completely lost here.

He seemed drained and tired and Alex felt sorry for him. For the looks of it, he was really having a hard time dealing with the baby.

She was still crying and gave no indications she'd stop anytime soon. Alex felt like helping him, but truth was she new nothing about babies.

-I just want her to stop crying – he complained – She cried the whole night long. I barely got any sleep.

He slowly pushed the stroller back and forth for a little while but it only made the baby cry even more.

-Hey, hey Sarah…look, look it's okay…- he tried to reason with the two-month-old, but as expected she didn't stop crying – I don't know what else to do – he complained.

-Me neither – Alex admitted – Maybe she's hungry.

-I fed her two ours ago – he said glancing at the clock – it can't be it.

He looked desolated; for a navy seal, failing on what should be a simple task of babysitting was extremely frustrating.

Alex felt sorry for him, he'd been through a lot and a squealing baby was too disconcerting.

They proceeded to take turns pushing the stroller around the living room for another half an hour, but it didn't work. Sarah would stop crying only for only a few minutes to catch her breath.

Her cries were getting so loud Alex was starting to have a headache.

-Nothing works with this child – he complained, frustrated – I think I might lose my hearing with all this crying.

-Here, let me try something – she said reaching for the pink pacifier attached to the baby's clothes.

She tried to make her catch the pacifier but little Sarah wouldn't have it.

-Okay Sarah…what's wrong, huh? – He asked to the crying infant – are you hungry? I think she's hungry. Do you think she's hungry? – He questioned, looking at Alex.

-I don't know – she shrugged – Probably… babies are usually hungry, right?

Sean nodded.

-Yeah, that's probably it – he looked down at the baby and then back at Alex – you mind trying to make her stop crying while I get her milk?

-Uh… sure – Alex said approaching the stroller. Truth was she had never been around babies, and she had no idea about how to deal with one.

Though, as Alex sat in the couch and pulled the stroller near her, the baby calmed down considerably. Alex smiled at the little girl.

-Hey Sarah – she whispered – I'm Alex. You're a very cute baby, you knew that? – She cooed, slowly pushing the stroller back and forth.

Sarah giggled.

-She likes you – Sean said from across the room – More than she likes me, apparently.

Alex laughed.

-Are you giving your uncle a hard time, huh? – She asked the baby, who answered her with a spit bubble.

Sean came by their side and slowly tried to give the bottle to Sarah, but after only a small sip, the baby turned her face away, whimpering.

-Why doesn't she want it? – Sean questioned, suddenly frustrated.

-I don't know. Maybe you're doing it wrong. Let me try it – Alex said taking the bottle from his hands and gently putting it on Sarah's mouth.

But again, the baby would let go of the bottle and turn her face away from it after only one sip.

-If that's the case we are both doing it wrong – Sean complained – Come on, Sarah. Its milk – he said, trying to persuade the baby, who just started crying at their insistence to give her the bottle.

Sean sighed heavily.

- And we are back to crying – he shook his head in distress.

-Maybe we should Google it? – Alex risked it

Sean gave her an annoyed look

-Google it? – He questioned – I'm a navy seal, I can't just _Google_ how to take care of a baby.

Alex looked at the crying baby.

-Do you have a better idea? – She asked – Because honestly Sean, this isn't working.

Alex went back to slowly pushing the stroller in a failed attempt to calm Sarah down.

-I didn't knew babies could cry so loudly – Sean sighed

-Well, apparently the little one over here has a great set of lungs – Alex agreed, sitting on the couch as Sean assumed the impossible task to soothe Sarah down.

-I don't get it – he shook his head – what are we doing wrong?

-I don't know – Alex sighed, looking at Sarah who, again, had stopped crying only enough to catch her breath – Sarah, Sarah hey…look look…look at the bunny – she tried waving the stuffed bunny in front of her but it was no use.

Sean stopped pushing her around and lowered himself so he they were at the same level.

-Hey, hey you – he said holding one of Sarah's little hands – what's wrong, huh?

The baby whined and clutched her uncle's finger, taking it to her mouth.

-She's hungry – he concluded as the baby started to suck on his finger – why won't she take her milk?

Alex brushed a curl from the baby's forehead.

-I don't know. I know nothing about babies – Alex said apologetically – Maybe we should call Michael.

-Why Michael? – Sean questioned, waving the stuffed bunny in front of the baby again.

Alex shrugged.

-He had a daughter - she said and Sean arched an eyebrow – before division and all.

-Michael has a family? – He questioned.

-Had – Alex corrected him – They died ten years ago – she added quietly - but he must know more than we do. 'Cause our hands are pretty tied here.

-Anything – Sean agreed desperately – As long as it gets her to stop crying.

Alex retrieved her phone and dialed Nikita's number, knowing she'd be with Michael.

-Nikita? - She asked as soon as the other agent answered – Is Michael around?

-Yeah…why? – Nikita questioned

-Sean and I are having some trouble dealing with a…thing, and we thought Michael could help us- she said, not wanting to immediately tell her about the baby.

-So…you are with Sean, huh? – Nikita teased, a hint of enjoyment on her voice.

-Nikita…- Alex whined in embarrassment, looking down so Sean wouldn't see her blush – Can you just get Michael?

The other agent laughed on the other side of the phone.

-Sure, hold on –

Alex looked at Sean and Sarah, who apparently had tired herself with all her crying.

-Alex, what's wrong? – Michael's voice brought her attention back to the phone.

-Hey Michael…uhh, it's more of a curiosity…- she started – if you had a baby, and she was hungry, what would you do?

Michael was silent for a few seconds.

-Michael?

-Why are you asking me about babies? – Her former trainer questioned.

-Just…answer the question, okay? I'll explain it later – she pleaded

-Uhh…heat a bottle of milk and give it to her – Michael said as if it was obvious.

-Heat the bottle! That's it! – She exclaimed, looking at Sean who sighed in exasperation – Thanks Michael!

-Alex, wait. Why are you-

-Bye, Michael – she hung up the phone without giving him any time to question her. She looked at Sean again – How come we did not think of heating it?

-We'd be terrible parents – Sean said looking down at a very tired Sarah, and pulling his finger out of her mouth.

-Yeah – Alex agreed with a sigh.

-I should probably heat that – he picked up the bottle – on the microwave?

-Guess so – Alex agreed as she fetched Sarah's blanket.

The baby grabbed her finger as well, but Alex gently got out of her hold.

-Just wait up a little bit. Uncle Sean will bring your milk – she smiled to the little girl.

Sean put the bottle in the microwave and heated it up for a few minutes.

-Do you think it's too hot? – He handed the bottle over to Alex.

The young girl felt the bottle with her hands

-I think its good – she gave it back to him.

-You don't wanna try giving it to her? - He questioned

-No, you do it – she said getting up.

Sean sat on the couch and leaned over the stroller.

-Okay, Sarah…here we go – he gently offered her the bottle and finally the baby seemed to accept her milk.

-Ohh thank God – Alex sighed in relief, sitting by his side on the couch

-We did it – Sean smiled at Alex

-Yeah, we did – she smiled back at him, and both of them watched the baby in silence.

It didn't take long for Sarah to finish her bottle, and by the time she did, she was already asleep.

The two agents relaxed on the couch at the sight of the sleeping baby.

-It's so quiet – Alex marveled

-Finally – Sean agreed – Thanks for helping me out.

She smiled at him

-No problem – she nodded her head.

Sean got up the couch to wash the bottle on the kitchen sink.

Alex looked around for the first time taking in the surrounds of his apartment. It occurred to her this was the first time she'd ever seen his apartment. It was the typical place of a guy; modern, well planned and practical, but it had some traces a single man lived there. There were dishes to be done on the kitchen, two different pairs of shoes left randomly around the living room, and a PS3 connected to the television.

Alex smiled to herself and looked at Sean on the kitchen.

-Hey – she called him and he looked up at her – how are you holding up?

Sean's face fell.

-Let's just say I have good days, and some days that are not so good – he admitted – Being with my sisters helped me a lot, even though I didn't like to lie to them.

-That's good – Alex gave him a comforting smile.

-It still feels so surreal, you know. Thinking she's dead – he had a far away look on his eyes and Alex felt her heart ache.

She got up and walked towards him, standing near the counter.

-I know how you feel – she sighed – to me, after seven years, still feels strange too.

-You've been through a lot, haven't you? – Sean asked. He looked into the light blue of her eyes, momentarily loosing himself on the ocean of her irises.

Inwardly, Alex felt a warm feeling spreading through her body as his eyes bore into hers.

-Yeah, I guess you could say that – she breathed.

A small whimper from Sarah broke their moment. The duo looked at the baby, but she was still asleep.

They exchanged relieved look before bursting into laughter. Sean got back to washing the dishes and Alex watched him in silence for a while.

-Hey, Sean – she called him again.

Sean turned around to look at her

-It's never going to be okay she's dead. But it will get easier, I promise

Sean nodded, a half smile on his lips.

-I know. Thanks, Alex.

* * *

Michael and Nikita had barely stepped out the elevator on Sean's floor and they could already hear the chaos.

-So there _is_ a real baby there – Nikita mused – This should be fun.

-God, what are these two doing, torturing the baby with bamboo sticks? – Michael questioned with a frown.

He knocked on the door and it immediately flung open, revealing a rather distressed Alex.

-What are the two of you doing here? – She questioned, looking around.

-Well, we were worried after your phone call – Nikita said - And with good reason, you can hear the crying from across the street.

-You can? – Alex bit her lip – God, people will think we are killing her!

-Okay, first things first – Michael intervened – Who's "her"?

-Sean's niece. He's babysitting her for a few days.

-Sean has a niece? – Nikita arched an eyebrow.

-Thank God you're here – Sean said pulling Michael by the arm – she's impossible!

-We figured we should come and check on what was happening after Alex called – Michael said as Sean dragged him inside the apartment.

Nikita chuckled as she followed them inside.

-Yeah, we thought that if there was a real baby, it would be in trouble – Nikita said with a smirk.

-You need to get her to shut up! – Sean pushed the stroller towards Michael.

The former Division agent smiled at the crying infant.

-Who is this little girl? – He cooed, running a finger down the baby's cheek.

-Her name is Sarah- Sean answered, throwing himself down on the couch, exhausted.

-She's so lovely – Nikita smiled as well, leaning closer to the baby.

-Lovely? – Alex squealed – are you two deaf? She's like a fire alarm.

Michael chuckled

-The bottle didn't work? Wasn't she hungry? – He questioned, holding one of the baby's tiny hands in his.

-It did, but only for a while – Sean clarified – I heated the bottle, gave it to her, she fell asleep for like…half an hour or so…

-Then she woke up crying about one hour and a half ago. And hasn't stopped since – Alex complained, pushing her hair back in distress.

Michael chuckled and shook his head.

- You just don't understand her – he said, his eyes never leaving the baby.

Nikita tickled the baby's stomach and Sarah's cries quickly turned into giggles.

-How did you do that? - Alex asked, frustrated.

-That's not possible, we tried everything – Sean complained

Michael gave both of them a du-uh look.

-Have any of you tried actually touching the baby? – He questioned with a pointed look. Sean and Alex looked down, embarrassed.

-Babies get tired of staying in the same position, you know. It hurts them.

Michael picked the baby up only to realize she was wet.

He shook his head, annoyed.

- Her diaper leaked, she's wet and cold. That's why she's been crying so much.

-You see, if any of you two had actually held her, you'd have realized and she'd have stopped crying ages ago – Nikita said matter-of-factly.

-I don't know how to hold a baby – Alex defended herself .

-Me neither – Sean agreed.

Both Nikita and Michael rolled their eyes.

-Nikita, can you help me here? – Michael said walking towards the counter.

Nikita picked up a blanket and put it on the counter, and Michael lay the baby down on it. Nikita got the baby wipes and joined Michael near the baby.

Alex and Sean watched in awe as the couple changed the baby in complete synchrony. They seemed in complete harmony with each other; when Michael lifted the baby, Nikita would unbutton her clothes and take them off; when Michael took her wet diaper Nikita would immediately hand him a baby wipe.

-Alex, can you get me a diaper? – Nikita asked

Sean handed her the baby bag, but when Alex opened to get a diaper she nearly froze.

-Uhh-oh –

-What? - Sean asked, alarmed.

-Sean, last time you fed her, did you remember to close the bottle? - She asked him

-Yeah, of course I did –

Alex looked up at him and pulled up a diaper soaked in milk.

-I don't think you did. It's all soaked.

-But I only opened the one she had – Sean defended himself.

-Well, I don't know what happened, but they are all wet.

-All diapers? – Sean winced.

-All -

-What now? – Sean asked looking at Michael and Nikita.

-We got this – Michael said calmly – Do you have a clean washcloth?

-Maybe in one of the drawers – Sean said unsure.

Nikita found one in the second drawer

-Luckily for little Sarah you barely dry your dishes – Nikita mocked

Sean rolled his eyes.

-Just finish changing her, okay?

-You'll have to buy more diapers – Michael stated the obvious – and some baby formula. She'll be hungry soon and she surely will need another diaper change.

-I don't know how to buy diapers! – He complained

-Well, there's a first time to everything – Nikita laughed.

Nikita finished folding the washcloth in a neatly, well made diaper cloth.

-Diaper cloths are more nature friendly and don't irritate the baby's skin – She said with a smile, brushing Sarah's hair lovingly – do you have a safety pin? – She asked Sean.

-A what? - Sean questioned

-I'll take that as a no – Nikita said, still smiling at the baby –Your uncle is not very organized, is he? – She asked the baby, who gave her a small smile.

-Do you have something to secure her diaper with? – Michael asked

-I have duct tape –

-It'll work – Nikita chuckled.

Sean handed her the duck tape and Nikita secured the diaper.

-There you go – Michael said lifting the baby up, and she giggled.

-You'll have to get some baby detergent to wash her clothes too, you know – Nikita advised – They're all covered in milk as well…

Sean groaned

-Great- he sighed

Michael held the baby and gently swayed her. Nikita stood next to him gently cooing over the little girl.

-They do have a way with her, don't they? – Sean whispered to Alex

The young girl smiled

-Yes, the do – She smiled looking at Nikita, who was kissing Sarah's forehead.

Michael and Nikita looked up at the duo, realizing they were being watched.

-What? – They asked in unison when realized Sean and Alex looking at them with a puzzled look.

-You guys are so…good with this – Alex said with a small smile.

Michael and Nikita exchanged proud smiles.

-Well, she's lovely – Michael said smiling down at Sarah.

-She really is – Nikita agree looking at the baby's deep brown eyes.

Michael put the baby down on the stroller and covered her up with the blanket.

-Well, good luck with her – he said after caressing the baby's cheek once more.

-Wait, you can't go – Sean said desperately

-Yeah, you can't leave us alone with her – Alex countered

Michael frowned.

-We have to go – Nikita said – we're meeting Ryan on his safe house uptown.

Alex and Sean started to panic.

-No, no,no I'm serious – Sean pleaded – I don't know what to do with her.

-Me neither.

The couple laughed

-Well, you'll have to learn then – Nikita said with a wink.

* * *

-Okay, now what? - Alex asked as soon as they walked into the supermarket.

-We get the diapers, the formula and get out- Sean said as he buckled Sarah up on the shopping cart's baby seat.

They both had been keeping a low profile due to their agent lives for so long, that neither of them were used to going to big chain supermarkets. Especially with so many people around.

They felt slightly out of place between all those suburban families.

Sarah giggled on her seat, getting the attention of both adults.

-You're loving this, aren't you? – Sean asked the little girl, who looked up at her uncle with curious eyes – don't give me this look. This is all your fault.

The baby girl babbled a few incoherent syllables.

Sarah was wearing a pink bodysuit; the only clean piece of clothing left; and it had a writing saying "If you think I'm cute you should see my mommy" in yellow, which made Alex slightly uncomfortable.

-Let's just get the stuff we need and get out of here - Alex said pushing the shopping cart down the market's aisles as her and Sean looked for the baby section.

The duo found themselves standing in front of a big shelf of different kinds of diapers.

-Which one should we buy? – Sean asked Alex

-I don't know – she said, biting down her lip

-Okay, it can't be that hard – Sean looked at the different brands of diapers.

-Should we get super absorbent ones or with extra gel? – Alex questioned

Sean frowned

-What does that even mean?- he still had his eyes on the diapers

-I don't know – Alex whined – I'm trying to figure it out by logic.

Sean shook his head in dissatisfaction.

-You know what? I can't be this hard – he said getting two different packages of diapers and throwing them in the shopping cart– see, there you go.

Alex gave him a pointed look

-What? It should be it.

She rolled her eyes.

- Fine, let's get the baby formula and get out of here – she pushed the cart a few feet forward.

Alex and Sean now found themselves looking at the different kinds of baby formula, again not knowing which one to buy.

-We would really suck at this – Alex complained

-Yep – Sean agreed, popping the "p"

Sarah whined in her seat and Alex sighed.

-Please don't cry – Alex pleaded with the little girl, afraid she would start with all the crying again.

Sarah pouted and her lips started to tremble.

-Ohh, no,no no Sarah – Sean said, trying to soothe her gently – it's okay.

-Okay, okay…It's okay Sarah – Alex said gently unbuckling her from her seat.

Uncertain, Alex awkwardly picked her up and nestled her in her arms.

-Shh, shh, it's okay – Alex soothed, and the baby rested her head down against Alex's chest.

The young girl supported the baby's head, keeping her secured against her. At the direct contact with Alex, Sarah immediately calmed down.

Sean smiled at the two of them.

- I told you she liked you –

-Yeah…maybe – Alex smiled, feeling a little more confident about holding the baby.

Sean selected one of the cans of baby formula.

-From newborn up to 6 months – he read it out loud – that must be it.

-Good – Alex whispered, trying to not startle the baby – let's just get the baby detergent now.

Sean proceeded to push the cart to the other section as Alex followed him slowly, gently swaying Sarah. The baby girl giggled and nuzzled Alex's neck.

Alex inwardly pulled the baby closer, snuggling her comfortably in her arms, relishing on her baby scent.

They didn't have any problems finding the baby detergent, so they headed to the register.

An older woman smiled at them as she scanned their items.

-How old is she? – The cashier asked them with a smile.

-Two months – Alex said smiling down at the baby, who was playing with her earrings.

-No, Sarah – Sean said gently, releasing Alex's earrings from the baby's grip, preventing an accident.

Sarah pouted, and again, Sean and Alex were terrified she might start crying.

-Okay, okay…- Sean said gently – here, play with this – he said showing her the tie straps of his sweatshirt.

He playfully runed it down Sarah's forehead and nose twice, making her laugh.

-Nice save – Alex praised him.

The cashier beamed at them

-You guys make such a beautiful family –

Alex felt her face flushing as Sean started babbling.

-No…no… we're not…- he shook his head – we're just…- he took a deep breath – How much is out total? – He changed the subject.

They awkwardly finished their shopping and were about to head back to the car when Alex stopped him.

-Maybe we should change her diaper- she suggested – I don't trust the cloth diaper thing.

Sean thought about it for a few seconds.

-Yeah, you're right – he agreed, turning around to baby changer.

Alex covered the changing table with a receiving blanket and lay Sarah on it. She unbuttoned the baby's bodysuit only enough to change her diaper.

Sean opened the newly bought package of diapers as he silent admired Alex's new found abilities with the baby.

He smiled to himself, watching the interaction between them.

-What?- Alex asked when she noticed the silly look on Sean's face.

-Nothing – he shook his head –here – he handed her the diaper.

Alex opened the new diaper and set it aside while she removed the duct tape from the makeshift diaper. The screeching sound made the baby look up at her.

-It's okay – Alex reassured her – See, all good – she said as she swiftly removed the washcloth-made-diaper and placed the new, real diaper underneath the baby.

Alex pulled the front of the diaper up to Sarah's stomach, and she was just about to pull the tabs to fasten the diaper, when she groaned.

-What? What is it? – Sean asked

Alex sighed heavily.

-It doesn't fit -

-What? – He frowned.

-The diaper. It doesn't fit – she showed him how the tabs didn't reach the front of the diaper enough to actually fasten it – We got the wrong size.

Sean hung his head in defeat.

* * *

When the trio was finally back home, they were exhausted.

It took them over ten minutes and a lot of information seeking to find the appropriate diaper size for Sarah, and another fifteen minutes in line for them to reach the registers.

The ride home had caused Sarah to throw up on Alex's shoulder and hair, causing the young girl to slightly panic, and the baby to start crying.

-I'm so sorry – Sean apologized as they entered the apartment

-It's not your fault – Alex said closing her eyes in disgust. She managed to remain composed even with the sour milk dripping from her hair.

She put the crying baby down on her stroller and went to the kitchen to try and clean her blouse and hair.

Sean gave Sarah her pacifier and it seemed to calm her down.

-I think she's hungry again – he sighed. Exhaustion was starting to consume him and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

-Give me the formula, I'll make her a bottle – Alex said, finishing cleaning her blouse – You should make some coffee. I have a feeling we'll need it.

-We? – He questioned as he took the formula can out of the shopping bag – You're planning on staying here?

Alex felt her stomach sink as the cold rejection hit her hard on the face.

-Fine, if you don't want my help – she stormed towards the door, grabbing her purse on the way.

-No, Alex, wait – For the second time Sean reached for her hand, entwining their fingers and stopping her from getting any further than that – I'm sorry – he looked from their joined hands up to her eyes, and felt really guilty when he saw a tear forming in the corner of her eye – That came out wrong. That's not what I meant.

Alex's lips quivered and he tightened his grip on her hand.

-It's just, I'm used to do things on my own – he admitted – And you saw that Sarah over there – he looked at the infant – is no picnic. I was just surprised you still wanted to be around.

Alex looked down, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

-I just wanted to help – she whispered, her voice more shaky than she'd like.

He tilted her chin up, making her meet his gaze.

-I know – he looked deeply into her baby blues - So…you make the formula, and I'll make the coffee? – He asked with a small smile, wiping at one tear that threatened to fall from her beautiful eyes.

-Yeah – she agreed, feeling bashful.

-Come on – his hand still on hers, he guided her to back to the kitchen.

The worked in silence; Alex heated the water and mixed the baby formula on the bottle and Sean put the coffee maker on.

-Do you wanna take a shower? – Sean asked out of nowhere, breaking the silence.

Alex near knocked the recently made bottle over

-What?- she questioned, her eyes widening.

-I mean, because of your hair…it's dirty and all – he added quickly, realizing how he'd sounded.

-Ohh – she touched her slightly hard hair, dirty with baby vomit. She pondered her options as she didn't like the smell of bad milk that was permeated on her. She knew it was slightly weird, but she'd feel a lot better if she felt _clean _– Actually, that would be great.

Sean chuckled.

-I thought so –

He guided her to his room and gave her some clean towels.

-If you need anything, I'll be in the living room – he said, feeling a little awkward.

-Thanks –

He left the room and Alex looked around.

His room was surprisingly clean for a single guy's room. Of course, his bed was unmade and a few pairs of socks were under his bed, but still, it was really clean.

His bathroom was messy as well; his shaving cream can was open on the sink, as was his toothpaste. But again, it was messy, but at the same time, incredibly tidy.

Alex didn't take too long on the shower. She focused mostly on getting her hair cleaned, and she smiled as she recognized the smell of his shampoo.

When she was out of the shower, she realized she had _nothing_ to wear.

Finding her underwear through her pile of dirty clothes, she put them on and approached the door.

-Sean? – She called his name in a low tone, not knowing if Sarah was already asleep.

-Yeah? – He retorted

-Can I borrow a shirt or something? – She asked, embarrassed.

-Sure, whatever fits you –

-Thanks –

She opened his closet and selected a gray T-shirt. Going over his wardrobe and arching an eyebrow at the ridiculous amount of suits on his closet, she found an old, black pair of sweatpants.

She put it on and was thankful it had adjustable straps around the waistline. She tied them more than necessary, but at least she felt confident it wouldn't fall down. His clothes were incredibly large compared to her slim figure, but she couldn't help but dwell on the fact she felt comfortable wearing them.

The thing that she liked the most was that liked his clothes smelled exactly like _him_.

After she combed her hair, she slowly opened the bedroom door and couldn't help but smile at the scene before her.

Sean was lying on the couch with Sarah on his chest. The baby was on her back against his chest and Sean was feeding her a bottle.

She kept quiet, listening to him tell the little girl a few stories about him and his sisters. Her heart swelled when he mentioned his mother, telling little Sarah how great her grandmother really was.

At that point, Alex felt really bad for eavesdropping on what seemed to be a really private conversation, so she decided to make him aware of her presence.

As she approached them slowly, she realized Sean was talking to Sarah with a baby voice.

It made her giggle.

-Hey – she said with a smile.

-Hi – he looked up at her – Why are you smiling? – He questioned, seeing the wide smile on her face.

-You're making a baby voice – she mocked him.

A deep blush crept through his cheeks. Alex arched an eyebrow.

-Did I just made navy seal Sean Pierce blush? – She couldn't resist needling him a little longer.

-I don't know what you're talking about – he brushed it off.

-Yeah, right – she rolled her eyes and sat next to him – need any help?

Sean looked down at Sarah.

-No, we are cool. Aren't we Sarah? – He kissed the top of the baby's head and Alex felt her heart melt.

It was the first time she saw him actually holding Sarah, and the image was just too heartwarming.

-There's coffee on the counter – he said to her.

She smiled and got up the couch, going to the kitchen. She brought the two mugs of steaming coffee, placing his on the coffee table.

-Thanks – he said, gently removing the now empty bottle from Sarah's mouth.

The baby girl started to fuss, but Sean got up the couch and slowly walked around the room, gently rocking her to sleep.

Alex couldn't help but stare at him, sighing at the sweet image of him and Sarah.

-You're staring – he said, snapping Alex out of her trance.

She gave him a coy smile.

-Just thinking…secret agent, navy seal _and_ a good babysitter. You're awesome.

He chuckled.

-You're not so bad yourself – he countered with a smile.

Sean yawned and Alex remembered just how tired he was.

-You want me to take her? You could use some coffee, you know? – She said getting up and reaching for the baby.

Sean gave Sarah to Alex, and the baby immediately relaxed and snuggled comfortably on Alex's arms.

-Well, its official – Sean said taking a sip of his coffee – She does like you more than she likes me.

Alex chuckled.

-I'm sure she adores you, isn't it, Sarah? – Alex asked the sleepy baby, with her lips against her soft baby hair.

Sean chuckled and resumed his position on the couch while Alex swayed Sarah gently. She hummed a song to her,dragging her lips softly over Sarah's baby skin, settling them on her forehead.

Soon enough, the baby had drifted to sleep.

-Maybe we don't completely suck at this – Sean said.

-Yeah, I guess you're right – she agreed, kissing Sarah's forehead.

It was Sean's time to marvel at Alex's connection with Sarah. There was something about the kind way she looked at the baby that made Sean have thoughts he never thought he would.

-Should I put her down on the stroller? – Alex questioned.

-No, let's put her in my bed – he said getting up and walking towards his room.

Alex put Sarah down in between the barrier of pillows Sean had made. The duo looked down at the sleeping baby.

-Honestly, Mr. Pierce… we make a damn good team – Alex whispered

He looked up at her, a smile on his lips

-I was thinking the same thing, Miss Udinov –

Alex giggled and motioned to the door.

-Goodnight, Sarah – Sean whispered to the baby.

They sat back at the living room couch and finished their coffees in silence.

Only then Sean realized Alex was wearing his clothes.

-I liked your new style – he commented

-I know right – she joked, but then became serious again – is it okay?

-Yeah of course – he was never going to admit but he liked the idea his clothes would smell like her tomorrow.

The young girl relaxed against the couch, her tiredness suddenly catching up to her, and the silence between them easily lulled her to sleep.

Sean looked down at the sleeping girl by his side and smiled to himself. It was becoming ridiculous the way they were simply falling asleep next to each other for no good reason.

He chuckled and got up the couch, and Alex immediately splayed herself on it. Sean got a blanket from his room and gently covered her up.

-Goodnight, Alex – he whispered.

* * *

Alex woke up to the smell of food. She was too comfortable and too lazy to move from her current position, but the aroma filling her senses stirred her awake.

She opened her eyes slowly and stretched herself.

-I knew the smell of food would wake you up – Sean said from the kitchen.

Alex quickly sat up.

-You're _cooking_? – She questioned, arching an eyebrow.

-Don't look so surprised – he said.

-What time is it? – Alex asked looking around, a little disorientated.

-Almost 9 pm –

She yawned

-For how long did I sleep? –

Sean looked at his watch

-For about one hour and a half –

She got up the couch and joined him in the kitchen.

-I'm so sorry, Sean – she apologized – do you need any help?

He shook his head dismissively.

-I've got everything under control. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes – he looked at the oven – you like lasagna, right?

-You can make lasagna? – She questioned, amused.

He shook his head

-Again, don't look so surprised – he repeated – It's just a way of saying thank you. For helping me out with Sarah today. I don't think I'd have made it without you.

Alex blushed slightly.

-I think you would have made it just fine – she said truthfully.

-Well, for what is worth it, I'm glad you are here –he admitted, looking at her with a rather shy smile.

-I'm glad I'm here, too – she said, chewing on her lower lip nervously.

The action didn't pass unnoticed by Sean.

He slowly inched closer to her and gently traced her lower lip with his thumb, making her stop.

-You know, this week I was in Washington…I missed you – he admitted, looking up from her lips to her eyes.

Alex felt her heart pounding in her chest.

-I missed you too – she breathed.

-You did? – He smiled, pushing a curl of her hair away from her face.

She felt a chill run down her spine.

-Yeah…even Nikita noticed – she confessed and they both chuckled – truth is, I've been thinking about you a lot – she whispered.

-I've been thinking a lot about you too – he brushed her cheek gently with the back of his hand.

The soft touch of his skin against hers made her almost breathless.

-Yeah? – was all she managed to say.

-Yeah – he assured her, his hand going from her cheek to the back of her neck, gently guiding her closer to him.

Alex closed her eyes in anticipation as she could feel his hot breath over her lips. Her heart rate accelerated as he softly brushed his lips against hers, and she almost couldn't believe Sean Pierce was about to actually kiss her.

His soft, full lips were suddenly on hers and she felt a rush of warmth running through her body as he licked her lower lip, asking for entrance.

She had barely allowed him to part her lips when the shrill sound of Sarah's cries echoed through the apartment, startling them apart.

The young couple groaned in frustration.

Flustered, Alex buried her face on Sean's neck, and he closed his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against his chest.

-Ohh, Sarah – he complained into Alex's hair.

They laughed nervously before letting go of each other. Sean sighed and pecked Alex quickly on the lips.

Frustrated, they went back to his room to tend to the crying baby.

Timing _really _was a bitch.

* * *

**A/N(3):** I'm sorry I made them smile to each other too much, it made it a little OOC. The whole story is a mess, but again, I thought I'd share with you. And sorry it's too long.

Yep, silly Anya strikes again with her silly stories. Whee :)


End file.
